dofustimefandomcom_ca-20200214-history
OFICIS/Miner/Guia del Miner
'Guia de l'ofici de Miner' Abans de procedir a explicar la guia per tal d'aconseguir ésser un miner de nivell 100 he d'advertir que l'ofici de miner és un ofici que requereix molta paciència, especialment en les últimes versions del DOFUS ja que les mines últimament estan plagades de bots. 'Iniciació a l'ofici' Primerament per tal de poder anar picar mineral a les mines es necessita una eina anomenada pic del miner que el podrem comprar a qualsevol mercat de ferrers i llavors aprendre l'ofici. Per aprendre l'ofici ens dirigirem a l'expedició minera d'Astrub (9,-23) amb Chipo Atuf o bé a Amakna (1,5) amb Casper Van Brushing, 'Nivells 1-10' Nens i nenes de la sala, veureu que l'ofici és una lluita per a totes les vetes de mineral que s'ubiquen en tot el mapa del DOFUS. Del nivell 1 al 10 no és molt complicat ja que únicament podrem extreure ferro *Extracció de ferro: A les mines ubicades a 9,-23 (Astrub); 5,19 (Territori dels bandits; 0,3 i 2,4 (Amakna) i les mines del territori dels Porcos *Receptes: En aquest nivell no hi ha cap recepta recomanada *Experiència: El ferro ens dóna 10 XP. 'Nivells 10-20' Hem arribat al nivell 10 i ens hem convertit en uns experts a picar ferro. Bé ara les coses es posen més peludes ja que el següent mineral que haurem d'extreure és el coure i, actualment, és un dels minerals més buscats del DOFUS juntament amb el kobalt. ens hem convertit en uns experts a picar ferro. Bé ara les coses es posen més peludes ja que el següent mineral que haurem d'extreure és el coure i, actualment, és un dels minerals més buscats del DOFUS juntament amb el kobalt. La millor opció és continuar extraient ferro i, eventualment, extreure el coure que puguem trobar a les mines on hi ha ferro. *Extracció de ferro: A les mines ubicades a 9,-23 (Astrub); 5,19 (Territori dels bandits; 0,3 i 2,4 (Amakna) i les mines del territori dels Porcos *Extracció de coure: A les mines ubicades a 9,-23 (Astrub); 5,19 (Territori dels bandits; 2,4 i -3,9 (Amakna) i les mines del territori dels Porcos *Receptes: En aquest nivell no hi ha cap recepta recomanada, es pot fer aluminita (10 x ferro + 10 x coure) *Experiència: El ferro ens dóna 10 XP i el coure ens atorga 15 XP. L'aluminita ens atorga 10 XP pel que no és recomanable per progressar. 'Nivells 20-40' Hem arribat al nivell 20 després de picar i barallar-nos amb els bots pels recursos minerals. En el nivell 20 i fins al 40 les coses se'ns posen més senzilles, doncs el mineral que haurem de picar és el bronze que es troba en cantitats industrials per astrub. Al nivell 30 podrem extreure kobalt, però es tracta del mineral més buscat del DOFUS, juntament amb el coure, pel que la nostra estratègia per passar del 30 al 40 serà arrassar totes les vetes de bronze que trobem. *Extracció de bronze: A les mines ubicades a 9,-23 (Astrub); -3,9 (Amakna) i especialment a -25,24 on hi ha coure per donar i per vendre. *Extracció de kobalt: Pels que vulguin aquest preciat mineral, les millors mines son a Brakmar (-25,24 i -25,45), a les clavegueres de Brakmar (-22,32) i, en menor quantitat a les mines de Amakna (-3,9 i 5,19). *Receptes: Pòcima de mineral líquid: 1 x bocal + 2 x bronze + 2 x coure). ebonita (10 x ferro + 10 x coure + 10 x bronze) *Experiència: El bronze ens atorgara 20 XP i el kobalt, 25 XP. La pòcima de mineral líquid i la ebonita ens dóna 25 XP. 'Nivells 40-50' Hem arribat al nivell 40, ho estem petant... però encara ens queda molt cami per assolir el nivell 100. Aquesta és una de les franges més complicades, doncs el nou material és el manganès. En aquesta franja m'hi vaig estar una bona estona, es fa bastant tediós. Al nivell 40 podrem extreure manganès, que és un mineral relativament buscat però present a poques mines. Podem fabricar alguns aliatges però requereixen molts materials i les petites pedres d'ànima requereixen guijarros carmesins, que s'obtenen amb kolitxes. *Extracció de minerals: Es recomana anar a les mines grans i extreure els materials que puguem: *Mines recomanades: Mina Gitadora (3,-9), Mina dels bandits (5,19), Mina de Brakmar (-25,45) i la de Sidimote (-25,24) *Receptes: Ja es poden realitzar alguns aliatges, tot i que no es recomana degut a la gran quantitat de mineral que requereixen. *Aliatges: magnesita (10 x ferro + 10 x coure + 10 x bronze + 10 x kobalt), bakelitita (10 x ferro + 10 x coure + 10 x bronze + 10 x kobalt + 10 x manganès) *Petita pedra d'ànima: 1 x artefacte pandawushu de cada element + 1 guijarro carmesí. *Experiència: El manganès ens donarà 30 XP. La magnesita ens atorga 50 XP i la bakelitita aixií com la pedra d'ànima petita, 100 XP 'Nivells 50-60' Hem arribat al nivell 50. A aquest punt et preguntes si realment val la pena fer aquest ofici... Del 40 al 50 ha estat dur però ara arriba un moment dolç, ja que al nivell 50 s'extreu un dels minerals més fàcils d'obtenir, l'estany i el silicat, que el trobarem a l'illa de Pandala. L'estany és un mineral poc buscat i es troba en grans quantitats a moltes mines, és un alleujament. Així mateix, el silicat es troba als afores de Fuegodala i a l'interior del poble de Fuegodala. Es recomana anar a buscar estany, doncs serà la nostra millor font de XP fins que arribem a nivell 60. No es recomanen les receptes d'aliatges a menys de què es vulguin obtenir diners amb la venda d'aquests aliatges. *Extracció d'estany: a la mina d'Astrub (9,-23), Mina Gitadora (3,-9), Mina dels Bandits (5,19) i mines de Brakmar (-25,24, -25,45 i -22,32): *Mines recomanades: On hi ha menys bots són les de Brakmar (-25,45) i la de Sidimote (-25,24) *Receptes: Les mateixes que es detallen pels nivells 40 - 50 i la pòcima de metall líquid. *Pòcima metall líquid: 1 x bocal + 2 x kobalt + 2 x manganès + 2 x estany. *Experiència: L'estany ens donarà 35 XP. La pòcima de metall líquid, 50 XP. 'Nivells 60-80' Hòstia... hem arribat a nivell 60 després de picar estany i recorren's totes les mines amb el nostre inseparable amic FELDSPAT. Aquí la cosa ja es comença a embolicar bastant, ja que notarem com cada vegada costa més de pujar de nivell, però com que sou persistents, ho aconseguireu! Al nivell 60 es pot vreure plata. El mineral no és tan abudant com l'estany però al no ésser tan buscat, també se'n troben quantaits decents a les mines habituals, amb la qual cosa ens dona una mica de plus d'experiència. Al nivell 70 es treu la bauxita!!! Un mineral que es troba bastant sovint a les mines ja que molts només van a pel kobalt i el coure, cosa que ens ajuda a progressar més fàcilment. La recomanació principal en aquests nivells és voltar totes les mines ja conegudes, mitjançant el sistema de FELDESPAT, o sigui un personatge que s'ubica a totes les mines i que permet anar d'una mina a l'altra per 50 kamas. L'únic problema és que ens atacarà un grup de 2 miners foscos, als que haurem de matar i, a vegades, pot ser llarga l'espera. *Extracció de plata: On hi ha més és a la mina de Sidimote (-25,24), A les mines de 3,-9 i 5,19 hi ha unes 10 vetes de plata. *Extracció de bauxita: Mazmorra de les larves (-2,-4), Mina de Bramar (-25,45) i, on hi ha més, la mina de Sidimode (-25,24). *Mina especial: Mina de Krtek (-22,-27): Es una mina especial on per accedir cal matar a Krtek (Nivell 400), es recomana dur algun amic o, si s'és nivell molt alt, almenys el multiman. Està infestada de minerals de tot tipus. *Mines recomanades: On hi ha menys bots són les de Brakmar (-25,45) i la de Sidimote (-25,24), així com a la mina de Krtek. *Receptes: No es recomana fer quars degut a la gran quantitat de materials que demana. L'altra possible recepta és la pedra d'ànima mitjana. *Quars: 10 x ferro + 10 x coure + 10 x bronze + 10 x kobalt + 10 x manganès + 10 x estany. *Pedra d'ànima mitjana: 1 x artefacte pandawushu de cada element + 2 x guijarro carmesí. + 1 pòcima mineral. *Experiència: La plata ens dóna 40 XP i la bauxita, 45 XP. El quars i la pedra d'ànima mitjana ens donen 250 XP. 'Nivells 80-100' Em trec el barret, els meus màxims respectes si has arribat tan lluny, ni jo m'ho hauria pensat que hi arribaries però felicitats, aquí estàs! Es la part més complicada de l'ofici ja que per pujar de nivell 80 a 100 necessitem més de 343.000 XP, o sigui més de la meitat de tot el camí que has fet abans, aquí se'ns plantejarà el dilema de si pujar mitjançant recol·lecció de minerals o bé creant receptes. La meva opció és molt clara, visitar les mines i, si el negoci ho permet, fer alguna recepta. ''Pujar mitjançant receptes Bàsicament existeixen 2 receptes de 7 slots per tal de pujar al nivell 100. Per tal de pujar del 80 al 100 cal fer, ni més ni menys, que 687 vegades alguna de les dues receptes que es donen a continuació i que ens donen 500 XP cadascuna: *Kriptonita: 10 x ferro + 10 x coure + 10 x bronze + 10 x kobalt + 10 x manganès + 10 x estany + 10 x plata. *Pedra d'ànima gran:: 1 x artefacte pandawushu de cada element + 3 x guijarro carmesí. + 1 pòcima mineral + 1 x fragment de roca afilada. L'altra recepta que poden realitzar un cop assolit l'or és la pòcima de metall preciós líquid, tot hi que nomes ens atorga 100 XP: *Pòcima de metall preciós líquid 1 x bocal + 2 x plata + 2 x or + 2 x bauxita + 1 x pedra del cruixidor. Jo no recomano aquesta via per la quantitat de material o de guijarros carmesís que s'han d'utilitzar per pujar. Al nivell 70 es treu la bauxita!!! Un mineral que es troba bastant sovint a les mines ja que molts només van a pel kobalt i el coure, cosa que ens ajuda a progressar més fàcilment. Pujar mitjançant recol·lecció La segona forma de pujar és mitjançant la recol·lecció, tenint en compte que a nivell 80 ja podràs treure or. L'or no és abudant però com no hi ha molts miners d'alt nivell sol estar bastant present a les mines. *Extracció d'or: Mazmorra de les larves (-2,-4), Mina de Sidimote (-25,24), Planúria de Cania (15,-48), Mina Gitadora (3,-9) *Mina especial: Mina de Krtek (-22,-27). És el paradís pels miners de nivell 80 al 100, hi ha molt de mineral *Mina especial 2: Al camí cap a illa rokartón (14,14) s'hi troba una mina on també hi ha or i bauxita per recollir. *Mina especial 3: A l'interior de la masmorra dels ferrers (13,21), hi ha diverses vetes de bauxita i or. Pujar mitjançant runa d'ofici'' Com a miners que som, ja al nivell 80, ens poden crear una runa d'ofici i "vendre'ns" en el taller de miners, Les demandes solen ésser que els pulim materials, amb les quals no guanyarem res de XP, o bé que els creem pedres d'ànima. Per tal de pujar mitjançant runa d'ofici s'ha d'estar permanentment connectat i no cobrar pels serveis fins que es sigui nivell 100.